1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of controlling temperatures of exhaust gases emitted from an internal combustion engine to facilitate regeneration of a particulate filter.
2. Background Art
A particulate filter is a device for capturing particulates emitted in exhaust gases from a combustion engine. In some systems employing a particulate filter, it may be desired to oxidize or burn the capture particulates in a process commonly referred to as regeneration. The regeneration of the particulates is dependent on temperatures at the particulate filter, which may be influence by exhaust gas temperatures.
Accordingly, a need exists to control exhaust gas temperatures at the particulate filter so as to facilitate regeneration of particulates captured with the particulate filter.